Dark Mage Naruto
by Incalu
Summary: summary says naruto has a hard life untill some strange peopleshow up who are these people and what are these odd weapons they have. naruto hellsing crossover
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Mage Naruto**

**Incalu's Pov **

Hello, my name is Incalu. I am, or should I say I was, a vampire god. I gave up trying to create a utopia for after the first world I created became corrupt I created a new world in hopes that this one would stay pure. I was foolish to think human life would stay pure. This world, unlike the last one, did however have some great improvements from the last. This world had technology that started out poor and gradually improved far more then I expected. I was saddened though especially when the race I named humans started to wage wars out of greed. These wars had guns, large metal vehicles they called tanks, and large explosive devices that could level entire cities. This time I planed ahead when I created this world, I created 9 demons to help maintain the natural balance of life.

Ten-thousand years of life went by while I watched. Then a few of the humans started to get to be too powerful and try to control the world. That is when I stepped in and eliminated the humans, leaving only a handful of humans left in each Body of land the humans called countries, in the hopes that when I have finished my fusion into my new body that the humans would rite their wrongs. Although, it started as enhanced senses at first, a few of the humans began to develop strange powers. I named these enhanced humans ninjas. In the land the humans called Japan is where I saw the greatest Improvements after one-thousand years. After another one-thousand years of lying dormant in Japan I awoke to the news that one of these ninjas, named Orochimaru, was attempting to achieve something a human should never attempt to become. Orochimaru was attempting to become immortal. After hearing this I sent my most prized demon, Kyuubi, to dispose of the man named Orochimaru.

Before Kyuubi left I told her one thing "If you are ever to be captured you are to protect your captor, teach them, and treat them as family". Soon after sending Kyuubi to dispose of Orochimaru, I soon learned that she was sealed inside of a young boy that was left without a family after the fight.

**Inside Konoha 5 years later**

An angry mob could be heard shouting things like "KILL THE DEMON" or "GET THE DEMON SPAWN AND TEACH HIM THE MEANING OF PAIN" while a frightened child by the name of Uzumaki Naruto was running for his life not understanding why everybody hated him so much and called him a demon. As far as he knew he was a human just like everyone else, the only difference was he didn't have a family or friends. Suddenly a man appeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Naruto's last conscious thought was 'I don't want to die' and fell into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Inside Naruto's mindscape

"Where am I" said a confused Naruto. "**YOU ARE INSIDE OF YOUR MIND KIT**" said a feminine voice. "My mind? Then how are you here? And who are you? And how did i get here? And and and..." Naruto was cut of by the same feminine voice. "'sigh' **IN ORDER, I WAS SEALED INSIDE OF YOU 5 YEARS AGO AND THIS IS MY PRISON. I AM KNOWN AS KYUUBI NO KITSUNE AND**..." Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto. "Y-y-y-y-your th-th-th-the KYUUBI!?" stuttered a scared Naruto. "**YES, I AM THE KYUUBI. NOW LET ME FINISH**!" shouted Kyuubi. "**AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY BEFOR YOU CUT ME OFF, IVE TAKEN A LIKING TO YOU KIT AND WAS THINKING THAT IT WOPULD NICE TO BE A MOTHER FIGURE TO YOU. SO IF YOU WANT YOU MAY CALL ME MOM OR IF YOU CHOOSE JUST CALL ME YOUKO. NOW, YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE I BROUGHT YOU HERE. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY WAKE UP NOW. YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITLE AND SARUTOBI IS WATCHING OVER YOU**" spoke Kyuubi in a loving tone. "Alright then mom I'll wake up then, but first, how do I leave here?" asked Naruto. "**DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR BODY. NOW WAKE UP KIT**." And with that Kyuubi sent Naruto off to wake up.

In the hospital

Naruto woke up and saw Sarutobi "Ohayo Ojii-san how is it going, I had the strangest dream just now" said Naruto. Suddenly Naruto hears a voice in his head.

'It wasn't a dream kit. First thing, don't tell anyone that you even know about me yet, let alone that you talk to me, for people will think that I am gaining control of you're mind and body. Second I will train you to become a great ninja. Finally when you have matured I will fuse with your body, making you even stronger, at that time you will become a hanyou by that time you should be at least as strong, if not stronger, then that old man Sarutobi.

'Can you hear me if I talk like this? cuz I don't want people thinking I'm crazy too' thought Naruto.

'**Yes kit I can hear you fine**'

"Naruto? NARUTO! Naruto are you alright?" Asked a worried Sarutobi.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry gramps I kinda dozed off for a bit there." Replied Naruto.

"Thank Kami. I thought I was going to have to call a doctor for a bit" said Sarutobi. "Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you Naruto, I had to get a new home for you because it seems that your old home was burnt down again. I hope you like it, although it's not the best but it is quite an upgrade from the old apartment"

"Oh ok well just to let you know... I well umm... Well I had a few scrolls in there" said Naruto.

"Oh? What type of scrolls?" asked Sarutobi.

"Just a few weapon scrolls." answered Naruto.

'Sigh' "How many" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto takes a step back "Um well how do i say this. Umm well... Fifteen?"

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Sarutobi

"Well I had to learn how to protect myself" explained Naruto.

"Ok then. Where did you get them from" asked Sarutobi.

"Well I found this old raggedy library that looked like nobody had used it in years so I thought it would be ok" said Naruto.

"Alright then as long as you don't see anybody else inside there then you may use it all you want" said Sarutobi.

TWO DAYS LATER

'Ohhhhhhhh why can't I just get my self to go and talk to Naruto-kun' thought Hinata. 'ACK where did he go I cant believe I got distracted and lost sight of him'.

"HAY HINATA" yelled a hyper Naruto.

"EEEP" and with that Hinata fainted.

"Oh no what did I do?" 'Mom what did I do? What should I do? Oh no everyone is going to think that I attacked her' thought the desperate boy.

'Sigh' 'Well first kit you should bring her somewhere safe and wait for her to wake up. When she wakes up how about you talk to her? You know, she does watch you often' said Kyuubi.

'Ok mom I will do that' thought Naruto.

About 15 minutes later Hinata wakes up and her and Naruto talk for a while. At first Hinata doesn't talk very much because she is shy but after a while she loosens up and starts to talk more and stutter less often.

"Hay Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I was just wondering. You wanna train with me?" asked the blond.

"I would love that Naruto-kun" replied Hinata "Ano how are we going to train none of the adults like you"

"Can you promise not to tell anyone something?"

"Of course Naruto-kun"

"Well I don't know how else to put I but I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of me"

And with that Hinata feinted.

SEVEN YEARS LATER

"NARUTO-KUN HURRY UP WERE LATE!" Shouted Hinata.

"KUSO ok Hinata-chan I'm ready now" said Naruto "Hay Hinata-chan lets ride this time"

"Ok that sounds fun lets ride the gobi kitsune" said Hinata

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"UZUMAKI NARUTO WHY ARE YOU LATE?" shouted Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I was practicing a new jutsu" said Naruto.

"Ok fine just make sure this doesn't happen if you become a shinobi, alright Naruto."

"Ok sounds good to me Iruka-sensei" replied Naruto 'I cant wait until you and I are chuunin so we can leave this damnable village Hinata-chan'

Eep 'Naruto-kun you scared me. I forgot about the gift of telepathy that Kyuubi gave us' (Yah yah their Telepathic now)

'Yah sorry bout that Hinata-chan. I still can't wait till we get to try out our new blood line limits that Kyuubi gave us too'

NEAR THE GATES TO KONOHA

"Police girl I think we are lost" said a tall man dressed in an all crimson top hat, straight jacket, pants, trench coat, and yellow glasses.

"You think? I still can't believe how you managed to protect us form those weird creatures all those years ago master." said a girl with orange hair and crimson eyes wearing an English police suit with a rather large gun that looked like a cannon.

"HA HA HA we are lucky to still have our guns at least police girl. And why do you still call me master anyways" said big red.

Giggle "Because master. I like you being my master. Besides, why do you still call me police girl?" asked the police girl.

"I like to mess with you of course." said big red

"Halt. State your names and business with Konoha" said the guard.

"Hmmm looks like we have company police girl." stated big red. (oh yah...vampires don't have language barriers in my story)

"Yes it appears so master." the police girl sweat drops. "Well anyways my name is Seras Victoria." said Seras.

"And my name is Alucard" says Alucard as he drops his glasses down so the guard can see his eye. "Where again did you say we were?" asked Alucard.

"Konoha" stated the guard.

"Ok then we seek a home here in this land called Konoha." said Alucard.

The guard sweat drops "Do you mean you've never heard of Konoha?" asked the guard.

Alucard bends over so that he can look the guard in the eye. "Nope"

"Shall I arrange for someone to take you to see the hokage then?" asked the guard.

"The what?" asked Seras while scratching the back of her head.

"You know the hokage. The leader of the village?" Alucard and Seras shook their heads. "All right then I'll have someone show you to him" the guard waves Gai over "Gai would you show these two to the hokage's office?"

"Hai I was just headed there anyways" Gai looks to Seras and Alucard "Please follow me"

"OK come on master we shouldn't make him wait" Seras turns to the guard "Thank you sir"

"Don't bother it's my job" replied the guard.

"Police girl didn't you just say we shouldn't make The Hulk over here wait?" asked Alucard.

"The Hulk? Who or what is that?" asked Guy.

"Of course you wouldn't know it was after all a movie from a very long time before anyone that is alive right was even born." said Seras.

"Your but a child. How would you know? Oh and red, my name is Gai. You will do good to remember that." stated Guy.

"HA HA HA HA HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. As if you or anyone else here could even touch me" shouted Alucard.

"What do you think I am? I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast and taijutsu specialist. I doubt you could keep up with me in your dreams!" shouted Guy.

Just then Alucard and Seras appeared on each side of Guy and said in perfect unison "are you so certain of that Gai?"

"WHAT wait how did you two do that I didn't even see you move?" asked Guy.

Again in unison the two said "Simple were not human."


	2. Chapter 2

First thing's first

First thing's first. If you honestly need a disclaimer to tell you we don't own this stuff, you need help. This is a fanfic. As with all fanfics, it has copyrighted stuff in it. Everything on this site is copyrighted by someone other than the people who wrote these. Everyone should know this by now.

Sorry for the slow update I type very slow and its hard for me to come up with ideas.

Since Seras is the only one that calls Alucard "master" for now on I won't be saying said Seras when that is said. Likewise "Police girl is only said by Alucard.

"How did you two do that I did not even see you two move" demanded Gai.

Again in unison "Simple we are not human" said Seras and Alucard.

AND NOW WITH THE STORY

ON THE WAY TO THE HOKAGE TOWER

"Master why do you think these humans are so rude to us"

"Because they are humans Police girl"

"Hay what do you mean by that" asked Gai

"I mean that you humans are ignorant beings that use and/or mistreat anything and everything different" explained Alucard. "Other then that we don't have to say anything"

"That is not true. There is a person that almost this whole village despises just because he is different but there are a few of us who treat him as a hero like his father wished" explained Gai.

"Hmmm. We shall meet this person then" said Alucard.

"Yes I would also like to meet this person" said Saras.

"Alright then. After I bring you two to the hokage then I will introduce you to Naruto" said Gai.

AT THE HOKAGE TOWER A FEW HOURS LATER

Gai knocks on the door "Come in" Said a person inside the room.

Gai brings Alucard and Seras into the room and says "These people are here looking for a home"

"Oh? Well what are your names?" asked the Hokage.

"Is it not custom to give your name first sir" stated Seras.

"Actually yes it is, my name is Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage" said Sarutobi.

"My name is Alucard the Nosferatu" Said Alucard.

"And I am Seras Victoria, also a Nosferatu" said Seras.

"May I ask just what a Nosferatu is?" asked Sarutobi.

"A Nosferatu is an ancient vampire Sarutobi" Seras and Alucard said together.

"WAIT YOU MEAN YOUR NOT EVEN ALIVE? THE FLAMES OF YOUTH DID NOT EVEN BURN OUT EVEN IN DEATH" shouted Gai.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUR HEARING IS MUCH MORE SENSITIVE THEN YOURS! THAT HURTS" exclaimed Seras and Alucard.

OVER WITH NARUTO

"KILL THE DEMON IT HAS CORRUPTED THE HYUUGA HEIR"

BACK IN THE TOWER

"Um Master did you hear that?"

"Yes I did Police girl" Alucard turns to Sarutobi "Sarutobi, is there a demon in this village that the people do not like? A large group of people are shouting about how a demon has corrupted a Hyuuga heir and they claim that they want to kill it" said Alucard.

"WHAT? SHIT! GAI GET THE ANBU AND GO HELP NARUTO NOW! ILL HEAD THERE MYSELF" shouted Sarutobi.

"HAI HOKAGE SAMA." said Gai then he left to do as asked.

"You two come with me. Where did you hear it from" Sarutobi said quickly.

WITH NARUTO

"Don't hurt Hinata or else" threatened Naruto.

All of a sudden a tall man all in crimson clothing appeared next to Naruto while a young lady appeared on his other side dressed in blue.

"AAAAAHHHHHH WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM" asked Naruto kind of scared.

"We just came from what you call the hokage tower. We heard these villagers call you a-" Seras was interrupted by shouting of the villagers.

"OUT OF THE WAY"

"YAH LET US KILL THAT MONSTER"

"YAH MOVE IT YOU DAMN BITCH"

At that comment Seras summoned her halconnan cannon and aimed it at the mob.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND ALL OF YOU WILL DIE YOU PATHETIC WORMS" growled out Seras.

Naruto at the time was crawling backwards trying to get away from the scary lady with the big thingy.

"No need to worry kid. As long as she's not pissed at you behind her is the safest place to be. But damn does she look sexy when she's pissed." said Alucard.

"You have GOT to be kidding me she looks SCARY" said Naruto.

Alucard laughs then sniffs the air. Alucard looks down at Naruto and sniffs Naruto then asks "Boy? Why do you smell like a fox?"

Starting to get nervous Naruto asks "What do you mean I smell like a fox. You must be hallucinating yah that's it."

"Kid I am dead I don't hallucinate" said Alucard.

"MONSTERS WE SHOULD KILL YOU ALONG WITH THAT DEMON"

At that moment is when Sarutobi arrived and asked "How long have you two been here?"

"Since about one second after we left your office" Seras and Alucard said. After that was said Alucard lifted his gun.

"May I eliminate them Mr. Hokage?" Asked Alucard.

"Only the ones who directly harmed Naruto" Replied Sarutobi

Suddenly a black portal appeared below the crowd and absorbed about ¾ of the crowd.

"I think that will last us some time Police Girl"

"Yes it should last a long time if we conserve Master"

"Where did you send them" asked Sarutobi.

"We sent them to a pocket dimension for us to feed" said Alucard.

"Hm I have an idea" said Alucard "How about we train young Naruto here to use our weapons and you give us the scrolls on some of your more powerful jutsus and we will bring him back when he is Eighteen years old"

"That is acceptable I must ask though may another person come with?" asked Sarutobi.

"We had plans for Naruto but I guess we can add another, Right Master?"

"Maybe then both of us will be able to retire our weapons to new masters Police girl"

"Master and I have decided, we will take another as well"

"Naruto, you will be going on a training trip with these two here, is there anyone you would like to take with you?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Yes Oji-san, I would like to take Hinata-koi with me" Said Naruto.

"Good, how soon can you two leave with him and Hinata?" Asked Sarutobi.

"We can leave immediately" said Alucard.

"Good, someone get Hyuuga Hinata now" shouted Sarutobi

"HAI"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Hokage-sama you sent for me?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Yes you will be going on a six year training trip with Naruto-kun and you are leaving immediately " Stated Sarutobi.

"Really THANK YOU Hokage-sama" shouted Hinata.

"Lets go" said Alucard.

And with that Seras opened a portal and the group walked through not to be seen for another six years.


End file.
